


The gift

by Skalkaya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalkaya/pseuds/Skalkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night, one can think about choices made and friends' gone. Especially on a certain Azure Dragoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> While working on a longer piece for too long, I needed to get a (really) smaller one out with a couple I love.

Snow was falling on Ishgard that night and the wind gently blow the flakes on Aymeric’s black hair, adorning them with crystal like jewels. Some things never change, he thought. Even though the war is over, snow still fall and you could believe the whole peace process had been a fantasy.  
Now no longer a military man, he didn’t wear is armour anymore. In more casual clothing, though fitting his new station, he also felt more exposed. Ishgard political turmoil were not quite over yet and it showed in the way he stood and sometimes sighed. A clear enemy as the Dravanian Horde had been was somehow easier to deal with than the complaints and plots of your own people.  
Also, his loneliness was palpable. He kept looking into the night, obviously searching for a familiar silhouette. In the past few months, he had grown accustomed to the incessant coming and going of Estinien, Alphinaud and of course the Warrior of Light. With the Dragonsong war over, there were no more meetings of strategy where they would all gather. Truth be told, the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud had other matters to attend to and Estinien himself had disappeared for a while. Leaving him all alone.  
And what a lonely figure he was, standing on that balcony, against the dark of night. A solitary silhouette not even wearing a coat that was starting to shiver. He could not afford to fall ill at this time though. Not with all the work that needed to be done. Every layer of the Ishgardian society required reforming. And as the leader of house of Lords, he had to drive these changes. Which didn’t leave him much time to think about his own problems.  
They were nonetheless waiting inside the room in the form of paperwork that seemed to have no end. The night wind was gently rustling them, tough weights were holding their careful organisation in place. And the fire in the chimney was dancing more vigorously to fight off the cold. On the mantle, draped in shadows, another object was acting as a constant reminder of Aymeric’s worries. A helmet, crimson, with a broken horn, looked over the desk and its usual occupant. Estinien’s presence in the office was much like the helmet. Not seen, but still there, always looking over Aymeric.  
Last time they had met, he couldn’t say what he had intended. The fear at the peace meeting at Falcon’s nest, the pain during the final steps of faith as that battle was now called. So much had remained stuck in his throat as he couldn’t voice all these feelings. That was why that helmet was where it was now. A token of shame and desertion. A token of pride and remorse. But above all, a token of love and hope.  
Hope for the return of the prodigal son to Ishgard. Love for a friend that was safe and sound.  
And though their paths had parted, and though Aymeric had been furious about his escape, he knew the moment of their reunion would be a happy one. Probably not bereft of a few insult but Estinien had earned them. And anyway, Aymeric would only be venting his frustration. He chuckled silently. Yes, that will be a sweet moment.  
But there was still so much to do before that. Somehow, he knew that the new Ishgard didn’t need an Azure Dragoon such as Estinien. And he needed to reconcile with himself now that Nidhogg was dead. And find a new purpose. Until then, he will not be seen in Ishgard.  
He looked down for a second at the object he had in his hands. He was not yet used to created things with his hands, but he was quite satisfied with this one.  
Suddenly, a noise on the roof made Aymeric jump before he turned his head and tried to see what had caused it, with eyes full of hope. But the rustling noise of feathers was heard next, betraying the presence of a bird.  
But then, a hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned around, only to face his office, dark and empty. Only, he realized something was different. On the chimney’s mantle, where Estinien’s helmet had rested alone, was now a crystal statuette. He got closer, almost trembling to discover a smaller representation of the Falcon’s Nest relief. But this one had a slight difference. In place of Shiva, stood an Azure Dragon.  
Aymeric ran to the balcony again, and searched the many roofs of the city that were spread under his gaze until…  
He found him. A lonely silhouette standing on the Arc of the Worthy, his white hair a stark contrast against the black of night. Aymeric felt a weak smile coming to his lips as a tear came crashing down on the statuette.  
“You could have given it yourself, you know.” He whispered. But the message was clear. Estinien was finally at peace with his past. He would be home soon. And then, he will be able to tell him these words that he couldn’t say up until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I manage properly to get my intention through. The beginning (until the noise on the roof) is actually written from the point of view of Estinien, who's sitting in the office, unknown to Aymeric. But it was meant to make you believe it was Aymeric's point of view so you can re-read it afterwards with that knowledge. 
> 
> Ah well. I tried xD
> 
> The other piece being written is also on these two. But might have some action in it :D


End file.
